


Her Relationships

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Stories and Oneshots [26]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternative Perspective, Angst, College, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Inspiration, Normal Life, Past Relationship(s), Tumblr: otpprompts, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Buffy’s thoughts on the type of guy she likes, her friend Xander Harris and the person that she recalls from back when she used to live in Los Angeles — Oliver Pike.
Relationships: Oliver Pike/Buffy Summers
Series: Buffy Stories and Oneshots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/417070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Her Relationships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).

> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Her Relationships**

For Elizabeth “Buffy” Anne Summers, danger in a man was her one true weakness; she liked her men with a little edge and the courage to try their hand at standing up to her. She had since accepted that fact — even learned to live with it. Basically, a nice, normal guy was never going to be her choice, nor would such a male entice her.

Contrary to what her friend Alexander Lavelle “Xander” Harris wanted to believe, he never stood a chance with her. From her perspective, he was the quintessential nice guy (or at least the epitome of the nice guy, if there ever was one). And as a matter of fact, even before she had become the Slayer, it was the nice guys that weren’t exciting or thrilling to her.

Her first boyfriend/crush had been Oliver Pike from back when she attended Hemery High in Los Angeles; he was as far from nice and normal as she knew one could possibly get. As she recalled, Pike was not even the typical rebel bad boy; instead, he’d been the real deal — he was young, but even then, she knew he had it in him to be a powerhouse in the underworld. She had been drawn to him like the proverbial moth to a flame, and in a different world, she would still be at his side. She still loved him dearly as a friend, and she sometimes wished it could have worked out between them. But, as she recalled, it didn’t; she had left him, moving to Sunnydale and the Hellmouth — and he had moved on.

It had been hard, and he had offered to follow, but she had wanted him safe — well, safe from her world’s darkness in any case. The fact that he had moved on and become a white hat had sealed the ending of their relationship.

Pike was now a highly decorated United States Army officer, as well as a lead investigator in their police forces. _After all,_ she thought, _who better to go after the smugglers and criminals than one who grew up in that life?_ However, he was still her dear friend, and she cared for him. If she could not fall in love with him and stay with him, then Xander never stood a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
